A Midsummers Nighmare
by Hannah Melto
Summary: An Akuma forces Paris to face unseen truths of their own subconscious. What will Ladybug and Chat learn about themselves to face this new enemy, how will this change there future as partners.
1. In Dreams Exist a Kernel of Truth

Hello again all. This is my attempt at an episode type fic but from a solo perspective. Hopefully you guys will enjoy and I can get this out of my system.

Chapter One: In the Lies of Dreams Exists a Kernel of Truth.

It was a sunny day, a bit too warm under the undaunting sun, but who could deny the need for it after such long weeks of rain. The grass was still wet, and the smell of fresh flowers filled the air at Luxembourg Gardens. Marinette sat at a table by a particular bright bush of red Roses, playing with the small charm at the end of her phone. She let out a sigh and drank a bit of coffee, closing her eyes and enjoying the extra warmth it gave. Despite the warmth of the day, she could not stop shaking, dwelling on her reason that she was at the gardens in the first place.

Alya had somehow managed to set Adrian and her up on a small lunch date. Well not really a date per say, more of a meet up after one of his photoshoots. Marinette had never been to the gardens, and Adrian offered to show her around, it was the perfect set up. Yet, she could hardly focus on the beauty around her with her nerves wracking her stomach, making it feel hollow and weak. The thought of the two in such a romantic spot made her feel faint, thankfully a cool breeze every now and again kept her from losing her head.

Though now it appeared, maybe he would not be coming after all. He seemed to be an hour late. Marinette checked her watch. What a shame, she had gotten all dressed up too, in her best sun dress, a robin egg blue, and a straw sun hat.

She stood, about to reach for her purse when a flash of white caught her eye. In the distance she could see a boy, standing tall, blond hair combed back, green eyes looking right through her. He seemed to scan the crowd, looking for someone, and then with a shrug he turned away.

Marinette felt herself fly from her chair to chase after him, the flats of her shoes dragging her down. She kicked them off, feeling the burning, sun cooked stone under her feet, and broke out into a full run. It was a good thing she did, because he seemed to have almost disappeared.

She followed him into the shade of a pathway surrounded by trees, and watched as he turned, and was gone. She felt her heart begin to sink.

She had been right there, right in front of him, and yet he had looked just past her. She started walking again, though slow and weary under this new dissapointment. She could understand she looked different today, maybe the hat was a bad Idea. Still, it felt as though he had looked just past her.

In the distance, she heard the sound of water, and with no better leads followed it. She felt as though the path was getting less and less defined, and although it was still quite beautiful, it was becoming more a forest then a garden. She approached a clearing in the trees to her left, and it appeared the water sound was coming from just within. But just as she was about to enter she heard a cry from behind her.

She reached for her purse, but remembered she had left it back at the cafe table, a great panic took hold of her heart. What would she do? What could she do? She could not just leave whoever was in trouble, unsure if she could make it back in time. But could she really save them without Tiki? Another cry rang out, a horrible gut wrenching cry, one she recognised.

Adrian.

She took off again at a run, no hesitation, not even feeling the forest ground skrape at her feet. Her breath quickened as she pushed and pulled through the branches, seeming to grow thicker and more dense. The screams echoing through sending her twisting and turning in every direction. Until finally it cleared.

That was the only word for it. The branches seemed to disappear. Leaving thin trunks evenly spaced around a large clearing. It appeared to be empty of life, a pool of water sat with a loan pedestal covered in ivy and flowers. Her feet didn't hurt, her heart was no longer raising, her breath regained. She walked out to the center, trying to strain her ear over the nose of birds chirping and water splashing to hear the cries. But there was only silence.

She heard a branch snap behind her and spun around, but there was no one, then she felt hot breath on her neck.

" I knew you'd come for me."

She knew that voice, she spun around, her heart soaring off to pound in her ears. Her eyes tried to find those green eyes that filled her soul with wonder. Well, she wasn't wrong, they were green… But different.

Cats eyes.

She was a loss for words, inside of Adrian in the white suit she had seen him in, it was her partner in crime fighting, Chat Noir. He was dressed in what looked like a matching suit, say for the long coat tails, still wearing his mask and ears. A golden tie took the place of his bell.

" Chat, I heard… I heard a scream. Was that you?"

" I heard nothing princess, how could I hear anything but your sweet voice."

" Chat! Now is not the time! If it wasn't you, it was my friend Adrian! We have to go look for him!"

" I only will look at you," his hand cupped under her chin, dragging her face to be examined under his intense gaze, Marinette couldn't help but feel the heat rise in her cheeks. " How could I see anyone else but you."

" T-thats not true, what about Ladybug." She felt herself getting irritated at these games. Adrian might still be in trouble and here he was flirting. She did not have time for this nonsense. She pulled away and began to run off in the direction she had come from, maybe if she left she could hear the cries again. But Chat stopped her, pulling her wrist until she fell against him, his arms wrapping around her from behind.

" My love for Ladybug is endless, just as my love for you is." She could feel his nose nuzzling into her neck, knocking off her hat.

" Sounds like two timing to me." She deadpanned, trying to pull away. Sure she knew better, that it was the same person, but he didn't.

" You sure about that?" He asked, planting a small peck between her exposed shoulder blades. She felt a shiver coursed up her spine, turning her legs to jelly. Had he read her mind? Had he already known. Somehow, she didn't fear this idea, and her attention to leaving to find Adrian became less and less, until it was nothing but a small whisper in her mind. She felt herself melting into the peppered kisses from Chat Noir, filling her with a tingling fire that she could not pull away from, that she did not want to get away from.

" Chat… what?" She spun around, and looked into his eyes again. They were on her, watching her as if she was a whole universe, packaged into his arms. So easy to read, were his eyes, that she couldn't doubt the love he so grandly spoke of as if it were common knowledge, because right now, it very much seemed to be. This is the gaise she had wanted, wanted from Adrian who had looked right past her.

Adrain…

" Oh no! Adrian!" She cried and pushed against Chat, who had been leaning forward, sending herself flying from his arms. She felt a cold wet crush against her back as she fell into the pond sinking under the green murky water, looking up at Chat with a hurt expression, as he left.


	2. A history in Bugs

A/N Did my best to get this chapter out fast. This is slowly turning into a bit more then I was going for. But that's the fun of writing I guess! :) P.S. Sorry if there are any typos. The keyboard I'm typing in is a bit old, and my hands even more stupid.

Chapter 2: A history in Bugs

Marinette awoke to the sound of her phone buzzing and a red blur nudging her cheek.

" Marinette! You gotta wake up, Alya is calling you."

She didn't respond, she was still trying to hold onto that last fading image, the view from underwater as chat left her. She felt so angry towards him, despite knowing it was a dream, a true rage bubbled in her chest. She finally gave up and wrenched her eyes open, ignoring Tiki for the moment.

The light in the room was binding, but warm, and felt much more soothing than the fading images left in her dream. She hadn't realized she was still, un-moving, until she saw Tiki fly into her field of view. She looked up at Marinette with concern, a wordless question reaching Marinette's brain.

" I'm fine Tiki. Just a bad dream."

" How so?"

" I, " Marinette paused though, somehow she didn't like the feeling of shining Chat in a bad light; or herself for that reason, having left dream Adrian. " It was nothing, can't remember now."

" Marinette, you should be careful of dreams like that. Even in a normal person, dreams tell us things we don't even know about ourselves. But for Ladybug, it could reveal events to come."

" Are you saying I can see the future." Marinette gave Tiki a skeptical look, but could feel a grin tugging at her cheeks. Tiki giggle in response.

" Not see the future, it doesn't work like that."

" Oh?" Marinette leaned in interested, but Tiki just flew off to eat an unfinished cookie.

" I'll explain later. Right now you need to get back to Alya."

" OH RIGHT! Alya!" Marinette exclaimed, practically launching for her phone into the wall. She grabbed it off her pillow and looked down at the screen. Today Alya and her had planned to visit the a local museum, claiming to have found more on Ladybug. Of course, Marinette was going to support her friend, but she was also dying with curiosity at what could be in store. Marinette knew that Ladybug had lived many lives, one of being in Egypt. Tiki had made sure to explain that it was less a reincarnation, but more along the lines of finding the right candidate. Which in her mind made sense seeing how she had only been Ladybug for just over a year. So, obviously, Marinette was more curious as to what other chosen people throughout time had been chosen to be Ladybug.

She looked down to see a few missed calls, and a string of texts that read as followed.

" _Hey girl! You awake? Lets meet there at 11."_

" _Push that back to 12, mom is making me look after the brats.,Nino might meet up with us."_

" _Wear something cute, Adrian might be there too ;-)"_

" _Hey. You're still asleep aren't you!"_

" _It's almost 12! Are you even awake yet?"_

" _Pick up the damn phone!"_

The last text had been a photo Alya had sent, a group selfie with her gesturing rudely to the camera. In the background it looked as though Nino had shown up, and was trying to calm Alya down, no doubt she was making a racket. Behind Nino she could barely make out Adrian who seemed, oddly out of character, doubled over laughing.

She felt her heart twitch, and not in the usual way. Remembering the dream for just a moment. Even before the part where Chat had shown up, Adrian looking right through her had unsettled her.

She rushed to get ready, but had given up freaking out about it. After all, Alya was already pissed, and she had other things on her mind. She pulled a white t shirt dress out of her closet, and paired it with knee high black socks, red high tops, and dark pink, flower print, denim jacket. She had almost added a sun hat, but the look made her feel uneasy, and she switched it out for a pink beanie and sunglasses. With a gold pendant to complete the look, she grabbed her bag with Tiki now safe inside, and ran out the door; calling quick goodbyes to her parents.

It took about 15 minutes in a steady jog to reach the museum. It was a small museum, just by a park garden north of her home. Featuring a history of world war II. Alya, Nino, and Adrian were all standing outside, and Marinette was scared to approach. She didn't have to though, as when Ayla spotted her, she charged in an angry stomp.

" Seriously girl! What is with you!"

" Sorry! I overslept."

" Forget that, You didn't even text me to let me know you were on your way! I was starting to think you weren't coming at all!" Alya had managed to get very close to Marinette, pulling off the sunglasses Marinette was wearing, so that Alya could look her in the eyes. Marinette watched as Alya's brown orbs studied her, and then showed a look of concern. " Hey… Are you okay."

" Honesty, how do you do that." Marinette almost felt like laughing, Alya could read her so easy.

" Practice. Seriously though, what's up." She spoke in a whisper, aware of the boys only a little ways behind them. Marinette cast the two boys a glance, they seemed to look curious that the yelling had stopped.

" Just a nightmare, left me with not much sleep."

" A nightmare? What about? " She asked, the concern not fading from her voice.

" You know, random stuff. I don't even remember it anymore."

This was a lie, and Alya could tell, but thankfully she didn't press. She handed the glasses back to her, and Marinette put them back on. The two approached the boys.

" Everything okay dudes? She didn't bite your head off, did she?" Nino said, inspecting her for damage.

" Obviously not." Marinette laughed.

" Then what's with the sunglasses?" he asked, trying to peek behind them. She wasn't hiding anything, but the intrusion of space was awkward to say the least.

" She's got a headache, like you're giving me one." Alya said, pulling Nino back by the collar. Alya managed to see this as the moment, and pulled him all the way inside, leaving Marinette and Adrien outside.

" You okay?" Adrian asked. She turned to look on at him, and felt satisfied when she saw his eyes met hers, and that image of him looking through her seemed more and more unrealistic. Even if Adrian never returned her feelings, he was always polite to acknowledge her.

"Y-yes.." She got out, with less difficulty than usually.

" Good." He added smiling, " You look very cute today by the way." He added, sending her into a blush so heavy, she hung her head.

" Thanks.." she mumbled out. Still hell bent on keeping her eyes focused on the ground, watching her and Adrian's shoes as the walked inside.

Marinette, Adrian, and Nino seemed to enjoy looking around, and enjoying some of the relics in cases, or blown up photos of scenes from the war. Nino took to acting as if he were apart of the action in front of them, giving himself a glory filled death each time, leaving Adrain and Marinette in stitches of laughter. Alya, on the other hand, had an agenda. Her eyes scanned photos and descriptions with an impressive speed, searching for something beyond the normal meanings of the each word; and when she found nothing, she moved on underused. When Nino's joking had gotten old, and the boys seemed to interest themselves with a wall of different uniforms ( which Marinette had too wanted to join in and inspect for points of inspiration) she went over to Alya to help the search. Alya was not loosing energy, through her search held no prospects, but she was growing frustrated. She had been excited when finding a piece on a nurse that had dove into combat during a rough raid, but realized the story just didn't seem right.

" Any luck?" Marinette asked, tentatively eyeing her friend.

" None! To be honest, I'm not sure what I was looking for. Akuma attacks I guess."

" There would be a lot, with a war going on."

" That's what I thought… but I couldn't find any in broad searches online, not even the smaller stories. I did find that this place held the most unique artifacts and stories. But they all look pretty mundane to me. Well, not that they're not awesome in there own right but…" Alya let out a sigh. " Just no Ladybug."

" And you're sure she was there?"

" Of course! She had to be. It was a world war, what could be a better window of time to look?"

Marinette guessed Alya was right, she was better at connecting the dots. Marinette felt a dull jab from inside her bag into her thigh. She took a step back, out of Alya's eye line, and clicked it open. Inside she could see Tiki nodding profusely.

" Uhh.. I'm gonna run to the bathroom, be right back." But Alya didn't respond, already engrossed in another photo.

Marinette, managing to avoid the boys as well, tucked away inside a bathroom.

Tiki flew out in excitement.

" Wow Marinette! You're friend is really smart!"

" So wait, Ladybug was in World War II?"

" Yes! I don't want to say too much, maybe you two should look at it from another angle. After all, times change. Ladybug wasn't always fighting Akuma or running around in your fitted suite. Nor would they always carry the name Ladybug."

" I guess I never thought about it." But it made sense. If there were so many Ladybug's, like Tiki said, someone would have noticed if they all went by the same name.

" So… we are looking for a girl with a different name, and not fighting akuma?"

But Tiki screwed up her face, and Marinette got the feeling that it was more than that. But Tiki gave no more clues, and flew back into Marinette's bag without a word.

She sometimes wished Tiki would be more straightforward with her. Marinette guessed that years after dealing with question after question, that Tiki just enjoyed letting people figure it out. Or maybe Tiki had just gotten tired of explaining? Or, Marinette thought on a more depressing note, what if it was too hard to talk about.

Tiki had seemed to befriend Marinette so quickly, and the two were as close as sisters. What if it had been like that with every Ladybug? Having to leave so many friends behind. With this new thought in mind, Marinette headed back out, ready to share her new ' theories' with Alya.

On her way out she noticed a guard asleep against a wall. Marinette looked at the guard, who couldn't have been much older than 30, with greasy dark hair pulled back into a messy pony tail, and pachy foundation trying to conceal bags under her eyes. The woman seemed to have nodded off leaning against a wall, and despite her radio making a weird static yelling nose every so often, she stayed completely knocked out.

Marinette noticed, that the yelling noise sounded like an angry man, and admits the garbled noise she heard the word 'respond!' in an urgent tone. Marinette looked at the guard with a kind of concern, bordering on pity. The woman just looked so tired, it seemed mean to wake her, but then again…

Marinette walked over, gently prodding the guard in the arm.

" Hello? Miss?" She called out in a low voice. The woman didn't even stir though. Marinette was about to try again, when the radio let off a horrible high pitched tone. Marinette covered her ears and watched as the guard jumped awake.

" Wha? Huh!? where… oh." The guard's eyes fell wide on Marinette. " Crap."

The noise of the radio somehow seemed louder, and the guard responded immediately.

" This is WW2 reporting…" Marinette couldn't make out what the man on the other end of the radio was saying, but the woman could. " Sorry, Yes i was… I was uhh.." The woman's eyes seemed to search around for a lie.

" Helping me.."

" Oh right! I was… Helping a visitor. Sorry!" The guard gave a look of appreciation to Marinette. It seemed as though the response worked, because the yelling was a bit more quiet now. It faded in and out until stopping all together. When it seemed the radio had clicked off, the guard let out a long sigh.

" I am SO sorry you had to see that."

" It's no problem really."

" No, it's wrong, to have a visitor lie for me."

" Well…" Marinette couldn't help but agree, but didn't want to depress the woman further. Besides, the poor girl seemed so tired, she could hardly blame her. " How about you do help me, and then it won't be a lie." Marinette suggested, and the guard seemed to brighten up. Marinette continued, " I'm sure you have a pretty good understanding of the stories here, right?"

" 'Pretty good'? more like the best. I know twice what any historian knows. My dad worked here as a guard so I practically grew up here. though it wasn't a WWII museum back then, and I've been working here since I graduated college."

" Oh, cool." Marinette faked a smile, still not quite sure of how dependable this person was. " I was wondering if… well it's a bit of a weird question."

" Shoot."

" Do you have any stories, of people, that might be like Ladybug?" Marinette couldn't figure out how to phrase it other then bluntly. The guard looked at her with a tone of surprise, and then Marinette watched as the look became one of pure concentration.

" Why do you want to know? If you don't mind me asking? "

" My friend, she runs the Ladyblog, and thinks Ladybug might have been there during the war."

The guards face stayed screwed in concentration, but not at Marinette, her eyes were distant.

" Yes…. Maybe. It might fit." Without another word the guard took off, and Marinette followed. They fast walked down galleries, Marinette searching for Alya while still following the guard. Which was probably not the best idea, as she wound up colliding head first with the guard, who had stopped abruptly.

"Sorr-" But Marinette felt the word die on her tongue. The guard had stepped aside and was pointing to a few small photographs, mainly focusing on one of a small light haired boy, dressed in uniform. One of the more odder features, and completely noticeable with the short haircut he had, was to black circle earrings. This was it.

" ALYA! I found something! Come here!"

A few moments later Alya was beside her, not needing to ask questions as her eyes found the photographs.

" But… She's a He?" Alya asked looking at the photo.

" Not necessarily." The guard, who spooked Alya because she had not noticed her standing there, added with a smile.

" Read the plaque."

Marinette read out loud.

" _Among the great stories of this war, none were more unusual then the 'Miracle Squad', a group of American soldiers who fought with the strength and smarts of hundreds. Only seven men, lead by Sergeant Gary Williams ( April 7, 1919 - July 4, 1996 ) and yet they alone made a large impact in many aspects of the war. Though there is no true record of their involvement, many have sworn by the Miracle Squad, as the true tide turning for the war. Some even saying the group of Americans were fighting, somehow, long before America's actual involvement ( though many of these stories were discredited.) Sergeant Gary Williams, also known as 'Little Boy Red' lead a band of unusuals though many rescue and reconnaissance missions, as well as fighting on the front lines. "_

" Not a lot of info, I know. But that's because many of the historians refuse to believe stories without evidence. I guess that's fair, but one story in particular was that 'Little Boy Red' Was actually a girl by the name of Grace. No last name was ever found, but they say she worked her way up the ranks of the U.S. Army as Gary Williams; and that the reason Gary Williams doesn't have a file was because he's a fake person. Historians say he was a spy, load of bunk if you ask me. I stand by Grace."

" Why would she join the fighting as a guy?"

" What are they teaching you kids, there were hardly any female soldiers. Really none at all."

Marinette looked over the photo. It had to be a Ladybug. The miraculous was enough but…

" Why were they called 'Little Boy Red?" Marinette asked.

" They say something to do with the raking? Like it was a code name? Everyone on the team had them. They were an odd bunch to be sure. But my dad says it was a name given by soldiers who had watched them fight.

" Little Boy Red, aside from being lucky to not step on any mines, was known for dressing in all red to attract attention away from other units who had taken too much damage. Drawing fire away while slowly getting closer, until the could take out the enemies in one fell swoop."

The guard pointed to another photo, a group of seven, 'Garry Williams' in front. Next to him was a tall, lanky, dark haired boy. He seemed younger than 'boy red' by a few years, but still towered over 'him'. Behind them was a lady, dressed in a nurse uniform, but with a gun slung over her shoulder and a butterfly broach clipped on her collar. Then there was a rather strapping looking man with almost white hair, his jacket tied around his with a black and white stripped shirt. His arms were crossed, in an attempt to look impressive, but was nowhere near as impressive as the two men standing in the back. Each gigantic, one light skinned and one dark, smiling energetically at the camera. The only one who wasn't at least offering a smirk was a hunched man in the corner, who had to be the oldest of the group. Who sat, looking at the camera, smoking pipe.

" The big guys in the back are ' Blue Feather' and ' The bull.' 'Blue feather' was a bomb expert and 'The Bull' was all brute force. Done let the skin tone fool you, they are brothers; well half brothers. The swave fellow is 'Yellow Jacket' he was recon and communications. The angry looking one was 'Monkey Monk.' Bible thumper, but the best aim. The nurse was 'SwallowTail'. I guess it's a type of butterfly? But she had her whole platoon taken out, never officially apart of the squad, but was there every fight. Healing with one hand and shooting with the other. Last, the tall lanky kid, that's 'Little shit', I think he was french born so he was going for Chat? But those Americans hardly have any tact, besides he was the youngest of the group."

" You sure do know you're stuff! Can I get an interview? Ugh I should have been recording all of this!" Alya exclaimed trying to type everything in her phone.

" I don't know, my dad could probably tell better stories. His father knew them."

The noise of Marinette and the nameless guard drifted from her mind as she stared at the small photo of the group. Chat, she could place, though she couldn't see his miraculous. She supposed the woman held Hawkmoths powers, which was a thought she had never considered, more Ladybugs means more Hawkmoths. And then there were the others. How many Miraculous were there. By this count, seven. But considering Marinette didn't know about most of the others, maybe there were even more. Her moved across the image. She couldn't tell what any of the other items might be, and could feel her head beginning to spin trying to figure it out. Maybe she would just snap a picture and ask Tiki later.

After she had taken the photo, she zoomed in on the faces of 'Boy red' and 'Little shit'. Looking at there faces, trying to relate them back to herself and Chat. They didn't look familiar, but she still felt a connection. She was broken out of her thoughts when she felt a presents over her left shoulder. She spun around sharply, and was met with an unusually close Adrain.

" Woah, sorry!" He said moving back. " I was just curious at what you were staring at."

" Curiosity killed the cat you know.." She said, with a burst of courage out of nowhere. Adrian looked taken aback, not expecting that response from her. Which was understandable seeing how she could hardly talk to him normally. But after a few moments, he grinned a heart melting grin.

" And satisfaction, brought it back. What's Alya drooling over?"

The two looked over to see Alya was no recording the guard who seemed to be exhausting her remaining energy reserve.

" Alya might have found another Ladybug? You know, like the egyptian one?"

Adrian looked wide eyed surprised, and said nothing as he walked over to the wall, looking at the group and then the picture of Gary. She watched him read the description, his head turning back and forth to each picture, then back to the description.

"That's it?"

" Don't worry Adrian!" Alya sang out. " I'm gonna get the big scoop for my blog! Then you can read all about it!"

Adrian smiled at this, but his eyes still seemed dissatisfied.

The guard excused herself, and Marinette hoped for her sake she would be able to stay awake. Alya stayed for a few minutes, taking picture after picture, typing away notes, and scanning any other cases for any more info. It was another half hour until she seemed satisfied, and by that time, the other three were board.

" Can we go yet?" Nino moaned out. " I'm starving." Adrian nodded at this.

" We can head over to my parents bakery after this, it's not too far." Marinette suggested. " Come on Alya, let's go!"

" Wait! I never got that guards email address or name! I need it for the article I'm posting tonight, and to set up the interview. Be right back!" Alya was about to turn away and run off leaving Marinette to let out a long tired sigh of her own, when a crash was heard outside. And then que evil laughter.

A/N One of the reasons this took so long was figuring out the back story with 'Little Boy Red'. Originally I wasn't going to go into detail at all, but I was far too tempted. With this in mind the pace might take a jump after this to get back up to speed.

Thanks for reading, see you soon.

-H


End file.
